Blurry - An Anti-Stories Special
by LoveandBeauty
Summary: Max struggles from the recent loss of his girlfriend Quatrina, killed by his Grandfather Lord Vegeta who's gone insane. Can he recover? And what happened to his best friend Trevor who seems to have disappeared? Will Lara follow him or rat him out? Doe


Blurry  
By: Umei-san  


  
  
Disclaimer:

First I would like to say I do not own the characters Heero, Vegeta, or Lara Croft. They are changed in my fanfiction and borrowed from various series'.  
Sailor Moon powers are used by the 3 characters Umei, Mahokou and Akuma.  
Trunkz is not the actual Trunks from DBZ, it is a clone of him.  
Little Lara is a clone of the actual Lara Croft.  
Usagi is not the Usagi from Sailor Moon, I only borrowed her name because I happen to like it.  
As for everybody else, I own them. And if you would like to read the actual works from The Anti-Stories, you can find links on http://run.to/UCS -- however, only part of book one is up. Soon we'll have the other 7 books and fanfiction posted for your viewing pleasure.  
One more thing, I don't own the song "Blurry" by Puddle of Mudd.  
Thank you and enjoy the fic!  
  
  


  


  


**Part One  
"Cannot Last Without You"**

  
  
_ Everything's so blurry  
and everyone's so fake  
And everybody's empty  
and everything is so messed up  
Pre-occupied without you  
I cannot live at all  
My whole world surrounds you  
I stumble then I crawl  
_

  


**********

  
_I remember it clearly, that day she left me. The day she was ripped from very life and existence itself. My poor love, Quatrina. Why did you do it? Why did you shove me out of the way like that? I could have taken it...if it were to keep you alive. Why..?_

  
Max closed his eyes, trying to shove away the burning that was daring to take them over. He lay there on his bed trying to recap the events that had happened the day before. 

_You, your mom, Aunt Mahokou, and I were coming home from the movies. It was a quiet night...there was lots of stars out. There was a full moon too. ...I remember it so clearly; everything that happened. The movie we saw, the food we ate, the way you laughed at the guy who was hit by a car and lay there broken and bloody.._

It was almost at if nothing bad had happened besides that. He didn't WANT to beleive in what happened after that. He wanted to beleive that she was still alive, that she was still breathing the same air as he. Poor Max, he just wanted to beleive that Quatrina was still right down the block from his house. 

He sat up in his bed and looked at the floor. He needed to go there; he needed to go to her house **right now**. Just to make sure -- just to make sure if she was still around, if everything that had happened was just a dream.

Max put on his blue denimn jacket; the one Quat-chan had bought him that Christmas. It fit nicely - loose, but not too big. She made the perfect choice in the texture and color. It was his favorite jacket to wear if it wasn't too cold out.

He walked over towards the window, opened it and put one foot outside of it. Resting his feet outside the perch underneith, Max slipped out of his bedroom. Oh, how many times had he done this before? How many times had he escaped that house and flew off towards Trevor or Quatrina's houses? Too many then he could count.

Max dug in his jacket pockets and pulled out the warm gloves his Aunt Umei bought him for Christmas the year before. It was only a little passed December now; he was always greatful for these little gifts that helped him get by in the cold months. Stepping towards the edge, Max focused his energy and took to the sky. It was chilly out today, so he would need to stick to reasonable hights.

And how he always loved to fly. Ever since his father taught him when he was young, he'd take off any time he was allowed. Even times when he WASN'T allowed. He just loved the breeze in his face, blowing in his burgandy hair... Feeling free from all of his troubles and worries. It was close to that same feeling he got when he was around Quatrina...

Max knew this route like the back of his hand; maybe better then that. The two destinations he'd memorised since before he could remember - the Yuy household and the Winner/Kuroshi mansion. He practically lived in those places as much as he did his own home - the Croft Manor. 

He increased his speed over towards the mansion, avoiding buildings and trees. Landing at the tall iron gate, Max neither smiled nor frowned. He knew. He didn't need anybody to tell him; he just knew. She wasn't there; she wasn't in this world anymore. But denial must have swept over him, or his feet knew better to which direction he should go, because he opened the gate and started walking towards the front door. 

He felt the burning at his eyes again. However, he would not cry. Wouldn't it be silly if Quatrina answered the door and saw him sobbing like a little baby..? He sniffed a little bit as he trudged to the large wooden door. Max knocked on the doorknocker three times and waited. Waiting for **anybody** to answer. Anybody at all. It could have been Q-chan's long lost dad for all he cared, just **somebody** for him to talk to. 

The house was empty. Max shook his head; he wouldn't beleive it, even if the little voice in the back of his head yelled at him that she was gone. It yelled at him to remember what had happened. To recall the events of the other night after the date.

Max took the doornob in his hand and turned it. Suprisingly it was unlocked; so he decided it was best to just go in.

It was quiet. **Too** quiet. A happy house as this should never be **this** quiet. Max walked down the hallway to the livingroom and looked around. "Hello?" He asked out to nobody in particular. "Hello? Is anybody here?" But he got no reply.

He walked up the staircase and turned to the left. He opened a door with a bunch of drawings taped to it. The artist: Quatrina Kuroshi Winner.

"Quatrina?" he asked, walking into the room. The room was the same as it always was; slightly messy, but very nice and doning the sweet smell of the candles that were here and there. Max took in a deep breath of the inscence. The familiar fragrence reminded him of her. He would smell that same essence in her long golden locks of hair...

He sat on her soft bed. He would wait. He would just simply wait until she got home. "...I'll be waiting forever, wont I?" He said aloud, voice slightly cracking.

_Aunt Mahokou suddenly stopped the car, jerking both Quatrina and me in the back to lunge forward at the sudden stop. There was a being in the middle of the road; though it was too dark to tell who. Mahokou-san turned around and told us to stay in the car and quickly got out to check out what was up. "Venus Crystal Power!" she yelled, transforming. Q-chan and I looked out the window as her mother went right on attacking the shadowy being outside. Quat-chan was worried for her mother and threw open her door to run out and help her. I grabbed her by the shoulders and held her tightly, yelling at her not to go; I knew if she went something would happen. And besides, Aunt Mahokou knew how to take care of herself!_

Max lay backwards on the soft cushioned bed. He couldn't feel any springs sticking up into his back like his old bed back at home. The blankets were soft and warm...

_ You got out of the car, shoving me away. I remember your words exactly - just how they rang into my ear that night. "Max, let go! I have to help my Mom!" And that was that, you were out of that small blue VW bug and outside running towards your mother._

Max shook his head. "Why did you do that? You knew your were endangering both of you's doing that..." He closed his eyes remembering what happened next.

_Mahokou-san threw one of her attacks at the being. I still couldn't make out who it was. I opened my door and stood outside next to the car, squinting at the person. I may not have been able to see him, but what he said was how I was able to realise who it was. "_Onna..._brat_...shin'e!!_" And he threw a big energy blast at them.   
There was only one person who would talk like that to anybody; it was my Grandfather, Vegeta! "_Ojisan! Yamero!!_" I yelled to him. But he didn't even look at me; he was fixed on his current prey._

Max opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. The blue paint, slightly chipping at the sides; he studied it carefully. 

_...I yelled out to you as you ran towards your mother. There was a long pause and it felt as if everything was going in slow-motion. "QUATRINA!!" I called out your name, taking off over to you. I was too late. Mahokou-san threw you out of the way; but...._

Tears streamed down my cheeks. "Damnit..." I felt my throat tighten and clog a bit as my emotions took over. I felt my heart begin to crumble.

_ Everything fell silent and went by slow. Those images in my mind still bother me now... The way the blast hit her, Aunt Mahokou-san... The way Quatrina screamed as her mother fell ontop of her; trying to protect her from the energy beam. The way my eyes widened at the sight of it all... It all happened so fast...and yet..it felt so slow._

The wind rustled outside Quatrina's window as the late afternoon soon turned to dusk. It was begining to get dark outside. _Mother would be worried if she knew I was gone..._ I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "I should be getting home," I slightly smirked. _...As if Mom would really care,_ I thought wryly. _Maybe I should go to Trevor's house. I'd have an excuse at least for being out so late._ Standing up, I stretched my arms behind my head.

I couldn't remember anything else. I couldn't pain to crush my heart anymore. I wouldn't think about it... I needed to get my mind off of the subject.

I walked downstairs briskly. I needed to get out of that house; it felt wrong, like burglary. I was breaking the law by doing so as well. _Breaking and entering..._ I thought.

I walked out the front door and shut it behind me. "Max?" I heard the voice calling to me. I blinked and turned around. What was she doing here?

"I thought I'd find you here." She put her hands on her hips and glared at me. "You're worrying everybody at home. _Kaasan_ went into your bedroom a little while ago to call you down for dinner, noticed the window was open and you were gone. You know, she's thinking of having that window nailed off...."

"I don't care anymore," I mumbled, walking down the small staircase and over to her. "Just go home and tell them I went over to Trevor's house, ok?" 

"Max..." She started. She rested her hands down from her hips and gave me that look. That same look she gave when she was worried about something. It was those eyes that made me sigh -- I could tell she wouldn't listen to reason. She'd either end up following me or dragging me home. And I wasn't about to go home.

"Lara, I can't go home right. There's just too much on my mind, and I can't deal with _Kaasan_ and _Tousan_ on my back right now."

"Oh, and you can deal with five crazy people over at the Yuy's?" She asked, tutting. "You're just impossible, you really are. You actually get quiet time at home, and--" I cut her off short.

"Any more quiet around here and I'm going to lose my mind!! I keep thinking about her, and everything that happened! I can't accept the fact that I can't be with her anymore, ok?!" I shut my eyes forcefully and clenched my fists.

"Max....did...did something happen between you and Quatrina..?" She asked me, half worried, half curious. I forgot again that I hadn't told them.... I simply went up to my room that night as if nothing happened. _Of course, Lara was a bit concerned even then... she could tell there was something up._ "Because you've been acting really weird ever since you got back from your last date,"

"I'm not acting weird!" I sobbed out. "I'm perfectly fine!" With that I shoved past her and out the gate. With all the strength in my legs I ran down that sidewalk; far, far away from the mansion and Lara. I knew I shouldn't have....she would come after me, probably. She wouldn't leave me alone after this and she would definitely figure out what was wrong before long.

But even as I continued to run, I didn't look back. I would take the long way over to Trevor's. It'd give me time to avoid Lara. She'd most likely go there first, asking if I dropped by; so I needed to be careful. 

It was getting darker out. It was cold and windy, as well. I rubbed my hands over my ears -- they were freezing. _I should probably head over there now..._ I thought warily. By the time I got there it would be around 8 or 9-ish. Maybe I could spend the night. I just hoped Trevor wouldn't freak out too much when I told him.....

**_If_** I told him......

  


********************

I arrived about 10 - 15 minutes later. I was right by guess; it was 8:45PM when I showed up. Usagi, Trevor's little sister, answered the door when I had knocked.

"Hi there, Max!" She smiled. "Come on in, it's freezing out." She pulled me into the warm house. It was nice temperature...the kind my _Kaasan_ hated. I never understood all those air conditioners...

"Thanks, Usagi-chan." I began taking off my gloves. "Is Trevor here?" I wasn't expecting the response she gave me, however.

"No, he's not," She looked down. "He's been gone all day, without a word. My mom called your house to see if he was over there, and when your parents said no, we thought he might be over at Quatrina's. We called Aunt Mahokou's house, but got no answer..." I nearly twitched at that last part. "....Would you have any idea on where he'd be? You're his best friend and I thought--"

I simply shook my head and replied, "I haven't heard from him. If he's not there or here, I have no idea." She bit her bottom lip lightly. "_G...Gomen nasai,_ Usagi-chan," I added. She looked pretty down about it. Wouldn't surprise me though, this family was pretty protective of each other. Boy do I remember those gang-fights they'd get into when somebody said something insulting to one of them....

"Mom's going to be really worried now," She sighed. 

"I know I stopped in at a bad time, but uh... Would you mind if I stayed a while? I haven't eaten dinner and well.." The golden-haired girl smiled brightly.

"It's no problem. If anything else, it might cheer some of us up!" She grabbed me by the hand and yanked me into the kitchen. Matthew and her Dad, Heero, were in there sitting at the table playing cards.

Usagi was so childish. Always wearing her hair in meatball-like pigtails and smiling often. She was giggly and kind of klutzy... Her crystal blue eyes were always shinning, but she was a worrier. Usagi and Trevor were always really close, so I tried not to mind her that much. They had a bond sort of like mine and Lara's. Except they liked each other way more, and didn't fight as much as we did. 

"Hey Dad, Max came by. Is it alright if he stays over a while?" She asked him. She was so sweet when she wanted to be. Carefree and loving... Lord, was she cute too. If I had a baby sister like her I'd be as protective against all those punks out there of her as much, if more, as Trevor was.

"Hn....go as your Mother." he dealt a card out. "Ace for Ace, you owe me a Spade now." He put his hand out to his son.

"Aww.. Fine.." Matthew gave Heero the spade. He was kind of cool, Matthew. If he'd only get over his whininess he'd be cool enough to hang out with. He and Trevor were only two years apart.

"Ok. Where is she?" Usagi asked. She was still holding my hand. Her's were nice and warm and soft... somewhat like Quatrina's. Only Quat-chan's had a different feel to them. Her finger-tips were usually cold, not like this. 

"I think she's in the Lab," Matthew replied, staring at his cards coldly. 

"Alright. C'mon, Max." She pulled me through the kitchen and through the living room until we came to the door to the basement. Before opening it she let go of my hand, and we slowly made our way down the stairs to her mother's Laboratory. Yes...her underground lab. It was chilly down there. However, nowhere as cold as it was outside. 

_"Kaasaaaaan!!"_ She called once at the bottom of the stairs. Surely she didn't need to call for her mother _that_ loudly, but she acted as if this was pretty normal of a thing, so I didn't say anything against it.

"What's the matter?" Aunt Umei came walking over from one of her tables with all these chemicals and experiments on it. She was dressed in a white lab coat and white rubber gloves. Her hair was pulled back loosely; it's black and dark blue highlights shinning under the solar powered lights above. Usagi and I stood where we were as she walked over. It was one of those things you really needed to be careful of or the Shinigami-Bat Guards would attack you.

"Max came over, and Dad told me to ask you if he could stay a while?" Usagi told her.

"Of course he can! You know you're always welcome here, Max," She smiled at me sweetly.

"Thanks," I said simply, trying my best to fake a smile. I'm pretty sure she bought it too, because she didn't ask nor give me one of those _looks_.

"Have you eaten yet?" Umei began pulling off her gloves while starting small-talk.

"No, I haven't." I said, dropping the smile. I had to admit it, skipping lunch and dinner wasn't a good idea. I was _starving_ by now.

She walked over to a table and put her gloves to the side before hanging up her lab coat on one of the hooks on the walls. "Well what would you like to eat?" She asked. "I'll cook us some late dinner,"

"Dad already fed us." Usagi said kind of frowning. "It was frozen pizza...again," She made a face of disgust and kind of grunted.

"Again?? I'm going to kill that lazy bastard. Good gundam.. one of these days," She walked past us and to the stairs. "Don't worry, I'll make us something _edible_ to eat." She walked up the staircase while Usagi and I followed her. Usagi was lightly giggling at her mother's actions.

***************

  
"Heero!" Aunt Umei yelled, walking into the kitchen. He was still sitting there, playing cards with Matt. As I looked at the cards it seemed as if they were playing Crazy 8's or Knuckles.

"What?" Heero asked flattly, not looking up from his cards. He put a 5 of Hearts on the table.

"Are you trying to kill the kids?" She crossed her arms and kept a steady face. "....Again??"

"No, baka. I'm _not_ trying to kill them." Matt put out a 5 of Diamonds over the 5 of Hearts Heero had put down.

"Pth. That's not what I heard," She gave a small glare at him when he didn't turn around. Holding her ground there, her arms crossed, giving him that look... I almost got a chill up my spine. She was pretty crazy when she was mad, after all.

Heero folded his cards down and turned to her. He didn't look scared that she was mad at him.. He didn't look worried in the least. Infact.... Infact, if I didn't know any better, I would think he was finding this _funny!_ O.o

Umei grunted as he slightly smirked. "You think I'd kill them off when you yelled at me the last time?" He picked his cards back up. "Give me a break." The slight sarcastic indication made her twitch. 

"Fine then." She dropped her arms and walked over to the stove. "Who wants some _cooked_ pizza?"

  


***************

  


  


I ate my pizza quickly as it was served. Following was 2 more slices...and then a third. I couldn't help it really, I was a hungry teenager.

The Yuy family tried not to stare at me; they'd seen this behavior many times before, yet I tried to stay on my best manners as my _Kaasan_ always said I should. I paused before going for a fifth slice.

"_Arigatou,_ Aunt Umei. It was really good," I smiled at her brightly and she nodded at me. 

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Would you like another slice?" She asked, cutting another piece of pizza from the large pie of dough.

"Nah, that's alright. I'll pass," I replied. _No sense in stuffing myself before running._ I thought to myself.

"You sure? We have plenty here," She offered again. Usagi was only on her second slice, eatting it slowly and staring at me with her intent, crystal blue eyes. 

"_Hai_, I'm sure. But thank you, though." I whipped my mouth with a napkin and took a sip of my soda that was put on the table. 

"Ok," She shrugged, taking the piece she was cutting for herself.

_How am I going to tell them?_ I asked myself. They all looked so happy... _Could I really break it to them now? Can I tell them that Quatrina and Aunt Mahokou are....._

"Hn...so Max, what have you been up to?" Heero asked, not looking at him, but at his pizza. Max was a little suprised by the fact that Trevor's father was trying to be socialable.

"Um...nothing much, I guess." I lied. I wasn't about to tell them I had been sulking the past night and a half over the death of my Aunt and girlfriend. Them also their good friends and partial family members....

Mr. Yuy simply nodded once, then continued to eat his pizza. _I wonder if he knows?_ I thought to myself. I raised my eyebrow at him. _Why would he have asked if he didn't know something?_

I was paranoid. Paranoid and guilty. It ate away at my conscience...piercing through me from everybody else. Between thinking Mr. Yuy knew something, Usagi staring at me innocently and everybody else ignoring me, I was about to go insane.

_ Why didn't I listen to you, Lara?..._ I cursed myself inside. It could only get worse from here on in. _Why don't I ever listen?_

  


  


---------------

  
  
To Be Continued....  


  


  


  



End file.
